While traveling between locations, for example, by riding a bicycle, it may be dangerous to employ headphones as a means to listen to music or other sounds, as headphones make it difficult for a user to hear a warning signal, for example, a car horn. An additional drawback to using headphones is that they make it difficult to carry on a conversation with others and make for an isolated listening experience that cannot be shared with friends or family.
Portable loudspeakers make up for the above-noted deficiencies of headphones. Portable loudspeakers, for example, Bluetooth-enabled, portable loudspeakers are suitable for use during travel due to their portability, size, quality of sound produced, and ability to be used without access to a power source. However, a drawback of portable loudspeakers is that they require a surface to rest on or to be attached to in order to be effectively used. Holding a portable loudspeaker while riding a bicycle is a dangerous endeavor and placing the portable loudspeaker in one's pocket will muffle the sound.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to use a portable loudspeaker while using a human-powered vehicle, for example, a bicycle.